<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Before the Morning After by lea_hazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042085">The Night Before the Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel'>lea_hazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Espionage, F/F, Skyrim Kink Meme, Skyrim Main Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an attractive young Bosmer comes begging for her aid, First Emissary Elenwen sees no reason to suspect her of being anything but sincere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Elenwen (Skyrim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Before the Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was an old prompt, but I couldn't resist: "in which the easiest way to get to that solar without causing a heap of trouble is to seduce Elenwen and fuck her six ways from Sundas so that while she's asleep, the dragonborn can root through her study and find what they need."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was wearing a gown of gossamer silk so fine and translucent it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. As soon as she stepped through the door, the atmosphere in the stuffy, overheated room changed. The drone of insipid human conversation faded into the background, and even the acrid smell of wood-smoke from the many fires required to keep the building warm paled in significance. A faint memory stirred, of the sweet, blossom-scented winds of a Valenwood spring. Elenwen couldn't help but sit up and take notice. The newcomer was too compelling to ignore.<br/>
<br/>
She was not the only one who did, unfortunately. All around her the brutish Nord men were leering lecherously. No human male should ever be permitted to look upon a Mer maiden with eyes like that, thought Elenwen, and her hands itched to call up a spell, or reach for a blade she wasn't carrying. The girl faltered in her ascent up the stone staircase, darting a look around the crowded gallery. She was obviously uneasy with all these foreign eyes around her. Wood elves didn't have the effortless confidence of a true, purebred Altmer like herself.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen caught her eye and smiled reassuringly. The girl ducked her head in response but couldn't quite hide her smile.<br/>
<br/>
"What are you smirking about, elf?" asked a Nord guard brusquely. "Show me your hands. This is the Blue Palace, and we don't tolerate thieves."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen's hands clenched into fists. She rose gracefully from her seat and, leaving behind her tedious conversational partner, glided over to the staircase.<br/>
<br/>
"What seems to be the problem?" she asked the guard.<br/>
<br/>
"Lady Elenwen!" He was so startled he actually took a step back. "I caught this stranger lurking in the palace, so I was going to detain her for questioning."<br/>
<br/>
She raised her eyebrows eloquently. "Walking up the stairs is hardly <em>lurking</em>. I will take charge of this elf. You can be about your mistress's business. Run along now."<br/>
<br/>
He hesitated, but eventually complied.<br/>
<br/>
"Th-thank you, Lady Elenwen," said the Bosmer. "I don't know <em>why</em> he stopped me. I'm not a thief!"<br/>
<br/>
"Don't mind him," said Elenwen. "These Norn savages will look for any excuse to harass an honest, Divines-fearing Mer like yourself. They usually know better than to do such things when <em>I'm</em> around." She smiled coldly.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you for your intervention," said the Bosmer. "I am in your debt."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen's imagination immediately supplied a dozen ways in which she could collect on that debt. "It was nothing. What brings you to Solitude?"<br/>
<br/>
The girl straightened her back, in a way that showed off both her superior elven breeding and her breasts. "I'm here on official business from Valenwood, on behalf of House Silvermoon. I was instructed that Solitude was the only truly urban settlement in the province."<br/>
<br/>
"More or less," said Elenwen, quirking a smile. "Not the only bastion of civilization, however. Would you accept an invitation to the embassy, for a gladd of wine? A better vintage than the swill they serve in Nord taverns, I assure you. If you have business in Skyrim, I might be able to assist."<br/>
<br/>
"Perhaps I should have approached you to begin with, Lady Elenwen," said the Bosmer, matching her smile. "I can see now that this child queen can offer me no assistance."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen laughed. "Yes, of course. The word around Solitude is that the foolish believe Jarl Elisif rules Skyrim, the clever believe that General Tullius does, and the wise..."<br/>
<br/>
"The wise know to come to you?" asked the girl.<br/>
<br/>
"Indeed," said Elenwen. "I'm the ambassador to Skyrim for the Aldmeri Dominion. The Dominion has no higher authority than me in this frozen wasteland. And you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, did I neglect to introduce myself?" said the Bosmer, laughing self-consciously. "Lady Luna Silvermoon, firstborn of House Silvermoon."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen took a long, appreciative look at Luna, from the velvet black of her hair to the sparkling silver of her gown, and thought to herself that the name couldn't be more appropriate.</p>
<p>It only took a few glasses of strong Summerset wine to get Luna to shed her adorable shyness, in favor of even more adorable forwardness. She spilled her entire life story for Elenwen in the first half-hour, without a trace of self-consciousness or discretion. It came to light that her mother, a decorated archer for the Dominion, had sent her eldest daughter on a walkabout of the continent, in search of her wayward brother. Said brother had lost interest in his cosseted noble life some decades back, had fallen into bad habits and eventually absconded from Valenwood with the law on his heels. His noble parents were prepared to pay whatever was necessary to smooth his way back into civilization, but first he had to be rescued from whatever backwater hole he had fallen into.<br/>
<br/>
"And that's my mission in Skyrim, in short," said Luna, leaning forward to brush her hand against Elenwen's thigh, "and I'd be ever so grateful for any assistance you could render me."<br/>
<br/>
"I might be able to pull a few strings and find out where he's been hiding. It shouldn't be too difficult," said Elenwen, taking a sip from her wine cup, the better to appreciate the excellent view of Luna's cleavage.<br/>
<br/>
"Right?" said Luna, waving her half-empty cup a little too enthusiastically. "How hard can it be to find one Bosmer in a land full of humans? There can't be too many of our kind here, surely."<br/>
<br/>
"No, there surely aren't very many of your kind," said Elenwen, who did not appreciate the suggestion that a wood elf, however attractive, was of her people. "Those Bosmer who <em>do</em> wander Skyrim, however, have a unique talent for getting themselves into uncomfortable situations. I must warn you that your brother might have fallen in with the worst sort of company."<br/>
<br/>
Luna sighed. "As I expected. He's always been such a disappointment, and he showed such promise as a boy. A very talented archer, you know. He might have followed our mother's footsteps, but no, he thought cozying up to thieves and bandits was more <em>exciting</em>."<br/>
<br/>
"That must have been very difficult for you," said Elenwen, infusing all the false sympathy she could find into her voice, and leaned forward to rest her palm on Luna's upper arm.<br/>
<br/>
Luna looked up at her through her thick, dark eyelashes and said in a husky voice, "Oh, yes. I was quite inconsolable."<br/>
<br/>
"I would gladly offer any consolation that I can. Part of the embassy's mission is to give succor to subjects of the Dominion, lost and cold in this savage land."<br/>
<br/>
Luna giggled tipsily. "I do hate being cold."<br/>
<br/>
She might have fended the icy weather off by wearing something more substantial than a flimsy gown, thought Elenwen, but sharing this thought wasn't really in her best interest. She would much rather see Luna continue to flaunt what Auri-El saw fit to gift her, at least while there were no Nords about to brazenly ogle her. She drained her wine and set the cup down, feeling more than a little brazen herself. Luna looked up at her and pouted, a sweetly sullen expression which cleared into a smile the moment Elenwen offered her a hand up.<br/>
<br/>
"Let's see if we can't get you warm, shall we?" she said.<br/>
<br/>
"I submit to your age and authority, Lady Elenwen," replied Luna.<br/>
<br/>
The words sent a bolt of hot lust straight down her body, and Elenwen lost all patience for games. When Luna placed her delicate, long-fingered hand in hers, she hauled her up with her superior strength and grabbed her tightly about the wrist. She pulled her along the embassy's corridors until she reached her own private chambers and, pulling her in, shoved the door shut with her foot.<br/>
<br/>
"Just give me a moment to lock the door," she said, breathless with lust. "And take that thing off. I want to see what you're hiding."<br/>
<br/>
Stripping down was quick work for Luna, given how little she was wearing. She pulled her gown up over her head in a single motion, kicked off her shoes, and was just as quickly disposed of the little scraps of linen that did nothing to keep her modest. Reaching back behind her, she unraveled the ribbon that held her hair in place, letting it fall down her back in a cascade of pure onyx black. The lamplight gleamed on her naked skin. She looked like a bronze statue.<br/>
<br/>
Briefly distracted by the striking vision, Elenwen's body quickly recalled to her why she was here. She stalked across the room and sat down on the bed. Not real Alinor linen, but the bedding was soft enough, compared to the horrid skins that the Nords so often contented themselves with. It would do for now, and if she did her job and remained loyal, someday she would get the coveted promotion that would bring her back into the bosom of civilization.<br/>
<br/>
And speaking of bosoms...<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen crooked her finger at the girl and patted her knee, and Luna obediently came when called, nestling in her lap like a life-sized doll. She ran her hands up and down her body, the curve of her waist, her smooth flank, her soft palm-sized breasts. Her skin was soft and unmarked, not a scar or callous on her, and Elenwen knew that her tale must be true. This was the skin of a noble girl, cosseted and protected, not a trouble-maker or a working woman. Her hands were delicate and long-fingered. She kept them still in her lap, clearly savvy enough to wait for permission before she dared to touch her hands to the skin of a superior being.<br/>
<br/>
She curled one arm securely about the girl's waist, and reached up with the other hand to cup her breast, thumbing the nipple. Luna made a small, whimpering sound deep in her throat. Later, she would check to verify that her cooperation was more than lip service. Oh yes, she would see for herself whether the Bosmer girl really desired her, or was only canny enough to ingratiate herself to the most powerful Altmer in her vicinity. They had a kind of cunning to them, and while that made them endlessly useful, they could also be treacherous, in the way of impure beings. For the moment, however, she was content to keep fondling the girl in peace, tweaking her nipples and licking her neck.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't be embarrassed," she crooned. "You can be as loud as you like. I enjoy hearing you moan."<br/>
<br/>
Luna obliged almost instantly, arching her back to push her breasts into Elenwen's open palms, and throwing back her head in obvious delight.<br/>
<br/>
"Please, lady," she whimpered.<br/>
<br/>
"What a polite girl," said Elenwen approvingly. "Your parents must have raised you right."<br/>
<br/>
Luna only moaned in response.<br/>
<br/>
"I trust you're not cold anymore," said Elenwen. "As you've enjoyed my hospitality so well, I think it's time for you to pay the toll for accepting the embassy's aid. You're hardly a shrinking violet, so let's assume you're familiar with the deed and how it's done. On your knees, if you please."<br/>
<br/>
She slid off Elenwen's lap and down to the floor, sitting back on her heels and gazing up at her with anticipation. Elenwen missed the warm weight of the girl cradled against her body, but she reminded herself that she was about to get something better. It had been too long since she'd been satisfied in any way. Prevailing upon the Altmer women under her command would gain her a most unprofessional reputation, and one never knew who had an important relative back home who could hold up one's much-deserved promotion. And cavorting with humans or dark elves was worse than being unsatisfied. She hadn't had any company better than her own hand, and assorted improvised implements, in a long time.<br/>
<br/>
Her robe fastened down the front, but there was no need for her to undress altogether. She flicked open only the buttons from the waist down, spreading out the open skirts to either side. At the sight of her bare legs, Luna sat up in attention, inching closer on her knees. She started to reach out, and snatched her hand back.<br/>
<br/>
"May I, lady?" she asked, her eyes huge and lip trembling.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen smiled indulgently and gave her a regal wave of approval. Her slim brown fingers skated over Elenwen's thighs, and she found that her skin was so sensitized it took all her self-control not to clench them together. Luna reached up for the seam between thigh and hip, tugging at the ribbon that held shut her drawers. Once undone, Elenwen braced her hands on the bed behind her and lifted her hips so that the obstructing garment could be cast aside. Now she was bare altogether from the waist down, and it had been months if not years since another living soul had seen her in such a state, but Luna only licked her lips and looked up at her for permission.<br/>
<br/>
"Go ahead, girl," she said. "That's what I brought you here for."</p>
<p>The first touch sent Elenwen reeling with its intensity. The girl was eager and sloppy, but the sensation of her hot mouth was more than enough to make up what she lacked in finesse. Elenwen placed a hand on her shoulder to direct her, sliding it up her neck to the side of her head, where her hair was shorn to a fine, soft fuzz. When she stroked her head, Luna moaned softly, and the sound moved through her flesh like an earthquake.<br/>
<br/>
"Add in your fingers!" she instructed, panting.<br/>
<br/>
She might have had the soft hands of an idle noble girl, but she was a Bosmer girl of archer stock. She slipped two long, nimble fingers between Elenwen's wet folds and, crooking them just so, hit a spot that Elenwen had almost forgotten existed. For a moment she swore she could see stars. She tangled her fingers in Luna's hair, grasping the coverlet with her other hand to resist the temptation of just grabbing the poor girl's head and shoving it deep between her trembling thighs.<br/>
<br/>
"Slow... now fast! No, not-- yes! Yes, just there, exactly like that. Now, <em>suck</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Luna's lips closed around her clit, and one gentle suck was all it took to send Elenwen screaming. All good intentions forgotten, she clenched her thighs and at the same time tightened her grip on Luna's soft hair, throwing her head back with the force of her climax. She slipped back to lie down on the bed, feeling sated and languid, and more relaxed than she had in a long time. Skyrim's petty troubles, the fate of Alinor and her career with the Thalmor all felt like distant concerns. Much less immediate in their importance than the pretty, obliging girl who still knelt naked between her thighs.<br/>
<br/>
"Get a cloth from the wash basin," she ordered from her prone position. "Clean me up, and then yourself, but don't get dressed just yet. And bring me a glass of wine, when you're done."<br/>
<br/>
From the corner of her eye, she could just see Luna's coquettish smile. "I would be delighted to be of service, my lady."<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
She kept the girl up for a little more wine and idle fondling, before depositing her in one of the embassy's guest bedrooms and turning in for the night. She slept well into the morning, and ate breakfast on a tray in her room, still in her nightclothes. When at last she got up to dress herself, she found that she'd cast off her gown so carelessly in her passion that her keys had fallen out of her pocket, and skidded clear across the floor. She found them just under the wash basin's table, of all places. It was noon by the time she ventured down to the first floor, to see about the day's business. A guard reported that the Bosmer guest had departed early that morning, but that she'd left behind a sealed letter for her ladyship.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen snatched it out of his hands and placed it on her desk, buried under a pile of that day's reports. She could read it when she finished that day's work, and no sooner. It was a nice little indulgence, but in the cold light of day, she had to remember why she was here in Skyrim to begin with. Not to bed pretty wood elf maidens, no matter how soft their hair is. Still, the memory of the previous night warmed her. By the time she reached the bottom of her pile of reports, she'd decided exactly which one of her junior agents she would assign to discover the whereabouts of a stray Bosmer archer. As a training exercise, of course.<br/>
<br/>
Luna, she expected, would return to plague the embassy guards with questions about her brother. Elenwen herself wouldn't be there, of course. The Nord city of Solitude may nurture delusions of grandeur about its own significance, but the First Emmissary preferred to make the cream of Skyrim's elite come to <em>her</em>, in her main base of operations. If Luna was hoping to exert her wiles to hasten what aid Elenwen had condescended to offer her, she would be sorely disappointed. She had agents to supervise, reports to read, a prisoner in her dungeons and the mystery of Skyrim's dragons to unravel.<br/>
<br/>
And a party to plan. While Elenwen did not <em>expect</em> to ever clap eyes on Luna Silvermoon again, when she saw her stroll into the embassy's reception hall just as though she truly belonged there, she wasn't exactly surprised. Before she could think better of it, Elenwen found herself ignoring her current conversational partner, and making across the room to intercept her. She was unexpectedly rescued from this unwise decision by a Bosmer servant who stopped her to ask some inane question. While she was lecturing him on the quality of wine to be served to the embassy's guests, she lost track of Luna, and when she'd dispatched the foolish servant a tiresome Nord thane or somesuch was waiting to engage her in his dull, business-related chatter. Humans. Always thinking about money. Disgusting.<br/>
<br/>
It was a long half-hour before she excused herself to get some air, and stepped out into the courtyard connecting the embassy's two buildings. As soon as she set foot outside, she felt a warm hand on her arm. Training kicked in, and she fired up a spell, holding it threateningly to her assailant's face.<br/>
<br/>
Her assailant gasped. "My lady!"<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen discharged the spell. "That was reckless, Luna," she said scoldingly. "It's dark out here. I could have easily killed you before I even realized who you were. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson."<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, Lady Elenwen," said Luna meekly.<br/>
<br/>
A pair of guards had seen her spark of magicka and hastened across the courtyard to see what was amiss. Elenwen waved them away.<br/>
<br/>
"You really are not meant to be out here, you know," she said to Luna. "How you sneaked past the guards, I'll never know."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm very light on my feet," said the girl, practically glowing with pride.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes you are, my dear," said Elenwen indulgently, "but you must use your strengths for sensible things, not trying to get yourself killed by tresspassing on secure Dominion grounds."<br/>
<br/>
"I wanted to speak to you," said Luna.<br/>
<br/>
"You could have approached me inside," Elenwen pointed out.<br/>
<br/>
Luna bit her lip and twiddled her toe in the ground, and Elenwen couldn't help but laugh.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on," she said. "Let's get you out of the cold. No use punishing you for a bit of childish mischief."<br/>
<br/>
It was just their way, she had to remind herself. Bosmer were not quite as larcenous by nature as Khajiit, the other lesser race that the Dominion had spread its auspices over, but the Divines had made them for stealth, and they couldn't help their nature. For a girl like Luna, sneaking around was as easy and natural as breathing, and she was too sweet and foolish a child to have much malice in her little larks.</p>
<p>The First Emissary strode with great confidence through the frigid courtyard, nodding authoritatively to the guards posted at intervals. Luna followed at a respectful distance behind her left shoulder. True to her word, her footfalls made almost no sound, on either snow of stone. At last Elenwen threw open the doors of her solar and beckoned the Bosmer maid in. She bypassed her office and headed straight up the stairs. Although the building had been designated her solar, only rarely was she really solitary in it, except behind the shut door of her bedchamber. That, at least, was still sacrosanct, even from her duties as ambassador.<br/>
<br/>
She shut and locked the door behind them.<br/>
<br/>
Luna looked around her with undisguised interest.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you like it?" asked Elenwen. "We try to bring in a little of the refinement and sophistication of Alinor, to keep homesickness at bay."<br/>
<br/>
"I understand," said Luna, her eyes huge. "I miss Greenheart terribly, sometimes."<br/>
<br/>
"But one must do one's duty," said Elenwen.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes," said the girl. "One must."<br/>
<br/>
She softened at this obvious sign of mer virtue. It spoke well of the girl's upbringing, and she made a mental note to look into the Silvermoon family, and how to strengthen their ties to the Dominion. A good asset was invaluable. She reached out a gloved hand to stroke her cheek, and Luna leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut. Long, dark lashes brushed her high, sharp cheeks. Really, she had remarkably delicate features, even for a Bosmer. It was hard not to be entranced by her.<br/>
<br/>
"Come and sit with me," she invited, gesturing at a pair of chairs across the room. "Have you eaten? I always have victuals prepared."<br/>
<br/>
Luna smoothed the skirts of her Cyrod-styled formal robe as she sat down, and shook her head. "Not at all, but thank you for offering."<br/>
<br/>
The look in her dark eyes told Elenwen that it wasn't food she was hungry for. She smiled, and turned to the sideboard to pour them both wine. After setting the silver goblets on the table before Luna, she turned back and puttered around the room, stripping off her gloves and moving small items here and there. It was a bother to be in uniform the whole evening, but these unruly Nords responded best to a show of Dominion authority, and nothing said authority like the Thalmor black and gold. In the privacy of her own room, though, she could shuck the stiff over-robe and remain in her trousers and undershirt.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen cast a look over her shoulder and saw that Luna was sipping wine and examining a pile of books. The girl's fingers twitched, clearly itching to flip through it, but her manners were too good to touch anything that wasn't freely offered. While Luna was distracted, she discreetly shifted a few potion bottles and set them on the bedside table, within convenient reach. Elenwen might have been a superiorly bred mer, but she wasn't as young as she used to be, and Luna had proven to be an energetic, not to say indefatigable influence. Elves did not age like the mortal races, but that didn't prevent her old war injuries from catching up to her.<br/>
<br/>
She drew back the second chair and sank into it, regarding Luna thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, my darling," she said at last, "what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna bit her lip, drawing attention to her plump, rosy mouth. Whether on purpose or by accident, Elenwen could only guess.<br/>
<br/>
She made her voice stern. "Out with it, then."<br/>
<br/>
"I <em>ought</em> to ask you about my brother, really," said Luna. "Your guards in the solitude headquarters gave me the intelligence they had, for which I thank you. I <em>ought</em> to be in--" here she grimaced-- "<em>Riften</em> tracking him down, dragging him home by the ear. But then... Well, then I wouldn't get to see you again." She pouted. "And thank you for all your help. In person."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen smiled. "You broke into the most secure building in the entire province, simply to thank me for doing my best to help your family? Child, as First Emissary, helping subjects of the Dominion is part of the job description."<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't break in, my lady," she said earnestly. "I would never! And, well, you were ever so kind to me, and mother would tan my hide if I didn't show proper gratitude, like she raised me to."<br/>
<br/>
The phrase <em>tan my hide</em> snagged in Elenwen's mind like a burr in fine lambswool. "Well, I am grateful for your gratitude," she replied. "I confess, it is less common than one might wish for, and it's always delightful to meet a young lady of such impeccable breeding and comportment."<br/>
<br/>
Luna preened under the warmth of her praise. "Is there any other way of which I might be of service to her ladyship?"<br/>
<br/>
A slow smile spread on Elenwen's face. "Let's move this to the bed," she murmured, more frankly than she might have done.<br/>
<br/>
Luna was soft, silent and obliging. She stood half a pace away from where Elenwen sat, on the side of the large four-poster bed, waiting patiently but obviously eager. At a flick of Elenwen's fingers, she started undressing, slowly. The thought of how the girl knew to read her unspoke signals so well floated into her mind, and then right back out of it as she unbuckled her own overcoat and let it slide to the floor. Silk whispered against silk. Next, she pulled off the long tunic and let it slip down to join the coat. It was a great relief to see her out of those awful things, the peak of so-called human artistry. It didn't help that Luna's party outfit was nearly identical to the one that insufferable Black-Briar woman habitually wore.<br/>
<br/>
When she was in nothing but her linens, two scraps of flimsy nothing, Luna sank fluidly down to her knees and reached for Elenwen's boots.<br/>
<br/>
"May I, lady?"<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen offered her foot, and Luna's long, clever fingers easily slipped off her boot, and then her stocking. She caressed Elenwen's feet with a reverense that the older mer hadn't felt in a long time. With a sharp pang, she recalled Morawe, her first roommate at the academy, all those years ago. She hadn't thought of Morawe in perhaps a century, certainly since before the delightful Lady Luna was born. And the delightful Lady Luna was currently in her bedchamber, on her knees, pressing fluttering little kisses to the arch of her foot. A much better focus for her attention than things that happened a lifetime ago.<br/>
<br/>
She gently tugged her right foot out of Luna's delicate grip, and offered the left instead. Luna repeated her ritual, and Elenwen could feel a slow, hungry fire stoking low in her belly. She had superlative control, of course, but precious few valves to release the tension that built up from managing so difficult an assignment. Without careful management, the denizens of Skyrim might do something so absurd as to make peace between their various factions, and a sectarian war-torn Skyrim served the Thalmor's aims much better.<br/>
<br/>
"Do I not please my lady?" asked Luna, on her knees, lower lip wobbling.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen stroked her cheek with a bare hand. "You please me greatly, Luna," she said gently. "I have a lot of things on my mind, that's all."<br/>
<br/>
"I know your work is very important," sais the girl, and bit her lip. "I only wanted to distract you from your concerns, for a little while."<br/>
<br/>
"And you did so admirably," she said. "If you keep up your attentions, I promise you'll be rewarded."<br/>
<br/>
Her voice was husky when she replied, "My lady, your pleasure is all the reward I could hope for."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen laughed, deeply. She stood up, and shed the rest of her interfering clothing. Settling herself at the very edge of the bed, she beckoned the girl over with a crook of her finger.<br/>
<br/>
"Your fingers and your tongue, please," she ordered. "You know what to do."<br/>
<br/>
She did know what to do, and Elenwen leaned back on her splayed hands, closed her eyes, and didn't think about where and how Luna had learned to do what she did so well. One finger slipped in easily, giving her hardly any friction at all, she was so wet. She added in a second finger, tracing patterns around them with the tip of her tongue. Alternating her hand and her mouth, she quickly brought Elenwen near her climax, and Elenwen found that she was gripping the coverlet so tightly that a sharp pain had blossomed in her wrists.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop," she commanded.<br/>
<br/>
Luna sat back on her heels. Her pupils were blown wide with lust, and her face was sticky with Elenwen's arousal. It was a vulgar sight, and she found she liked it more than she would care to admit. She took a moment to commit the image to memory, and then laid down on the bed, plumping the pillows under her head. There, that was much more comfortable. When she was arranged to her own satisfaction, she spread her thighs and beckoned to Luna to take her place between them. Being brought so near to her peak heightened her frustration, which was already at a frenzied pitch. Luna's soft, teasing touched built up ever so slowly, starting from the very beginning and drawing the process out like a bowstring, drawn taut.<br/>
<br/>
Fitting, in a way. Her pleasure built and built until it was almost unbearable, her back arching and hips canting into Luna's merciless touch. She thrust in three fingers, rough and artless, her thumb circling Elenwen's clit, and Elenwen threw her head back onto the pillows. When it finally came, her orgasm hit her like a an arrow to the heart, punching through armor, as much pleasure as pain. Aftershocks wracked her as Luna slewly drew her fingers out of her throbbing cunt. She panted, staring at the canopy and trying to catch her breath.<br/>
<br/>
"By Auriel!" she said breathlessly. "Girl, you have a remarkable talent."<br/>
<br/>
"I live to serve," said Luna, her throaty laugh coming from somewhere to her right.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen reached over her right hand, and her fingers tangled in Luna's soft, velvety hair. She shifted, rolling to her side, and looked down to find that Luna had collapsed onto the bed, curled on her side, her head resting by Elenwen's hip. Her thighs were clenched together, she noticed. The first time she'd allowed the Bosmer into her bed, she hadn't given any thought to whether she might give her pleasure in return. She enjoyed receiving pleasure from women, it was true, but she generally disliked getting herself messy with another woman's fluids.<br/>
<br/>
But Luna was lying curled up on her side, gazing up at her adoringly, with her bruised-looking mouth and eyes dark with lust. Her softy hair lay tangled about her shoulders, and her skin glimmered with sweat. It was an attractive sight, and for the sheer pleasure of seeing her so aroused by giving service, Elenwen decided that she deserved a reward.<br/>
<br/>
"Be a dear and fetch the leather satchel that's under my bed," she said.<br/>
<br/>
Luna's raspberry mouth formed a sweet, surprised 'O'. "Anything her ladyship wishes, of course."<br/>
<br/>
She climbed off the bed, her limbs notably less graceful than they had been at the evening's start. Another sign of her desire, and it lanced right down to Elenwen's belly. Her aching cunt, which only a moment ago she was sure could not take any more stimulation without giving her a heart attack, sent an answering throb of hot desire. To be obeyed was the greatest thing of all, or so she had always been taught, and she had passed that lesson on to all the agents under her command. But to be <em>wanted</em>... Well, that was different.<br/>
<br/>
Luna set the satchel within her reach, and Elenwen propped herself up on one elbow and thrust her hand between the leather folds, not bothering to work open the buckle that held it closed. Her fingers slid over the items in the bag, and closed over something smooth, solid, and cool to the touch. She pulled it out, presenting it to Luna's black, hungry eyes. Blown glass, pale green in color, perfectly smooth and perfectly shaped. The finest Alinor craftsmanship, and much more aesthetically appealing than the organ that it had been modeled after.<br/>
<br/>
She grimaced at the thought, and thrust it out of her mind. "Lie down," she said to Luna, gesturing at the bed beside her with the tool in her hand.<br/>
<br/>
She was once again languid and graceful as she draped herself down on the bed, her limbs long, brown and perfectly formed. One arm was folded under her head, and her knees bent and slightly parted, but they fell open before her at the slightest touch of Elenwen's fingers. Between her thighs her cunt was so wet that the pink lips parted without a touch, the shine of arousal on them even more obvious than the sweat on her bronzed skin. All the same, the dildo she'd selected was not a modest one, and if she was going to reward the girl, she wanted to do it properly.<br/>
<br/>
"Spread yourself open for me," she said.<br/>
<br/>
Luna reached her left hand between her thighs, splaying her sensitive flesh with two spread fingers, a small whimper of need escaping her lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Please, my lady," she whispered, "have mercy."<br/>
<br/>
"Touch yourself," she ordered. "I want to be sure that you're wet enough to receive."<br/>
<br/>
She did, hesitantly at first, circling her cunt's inner lips with a fingertip, dipping her finger in up to the first knuckle. As her breathing grew more harsh, her touch turned increasingly bold. She rubbed herself with the pads of her fingers, alternating with her thumb, pressing her plump well-rounded ass against the bed as her hips ground into her hand. Slow, luxurious movements gave way to an increasingly frantic pace, and Elenwen realized she would come too soon if allowed to do as she pleased. That wouldn't suit her plans at all. Luna's clever fingers had proved too clever by half.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop," she ordered.<br/>
<br/>
Luna whimpered, but obeyed.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled. "Good girl. Are you prepared to receive my condescension?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, my lady," she said, and her voice was a sweet guttural keen.</p>
<p>Elenwen wiped her hands on a linen handkerchief, which a well-bred mer lady always kept handy, even in such compromising situations. When her hands were satisfactorily dry and clean, she grasped the glass instrument firmly and knelt between the girl's spread thighs. From this vantage point, she could see her chest rise and fall with her panting breath. Driving her this close to the edge and then hanging back was satisfying, but risky. If Elenwen taunted her too cruelly, withheld too much, or pushed her luck a little too long, Luna would rebel and take matters into her own hands. The trick was to drive her just far enough that the pain of withholding was sweet, and made the eventual capitulation more powerful.<br/>
<br/>
"But now is not the time for musings," she said aloud, "but for action."<br/>
<br/>
Luna, who had no idea what she was talking about, nodded eagerly. "Yes, my lady. As you say, of course."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen smiled, and pressed the head of the dildo just against her lips, still held open by her spread fingers. The cool glass against her hot skin made Luna gasp sharply. Rather than flinch away from it, though, her hips rose from the bed to thrust against the intrusion, pushing it deeper between her folds.<br/>
<br/>
"Hips down," ordered Elenwen. "Be still, don't move unless I order you to."<br/>
<br/>
Luna whimpered, but she couldn't help but obey. It was what she was made to do.<br/>
<br/>
Slowly, she inched the toy deeper in, watching and listening all the while to catch every hitch and change in Luna's voice. She was obediently still, not even squirming under the torturously slow touch, but her impatience was so obvious one could almost imagine sparks of lightning playing on her golden-brown skin. Elenwen licked her lips. It was tempting to spear her thoroughly and see how she would react to the sudden, violent fulfillment of her desire, but she would rather draw this out. It was very seldom that she saw fit to give her attentions to another, usually preferring to receive as was her proper due. This was... novel, and the girl was as fine an object of affection as one could hope for, effusive in her response and easy to please.<br/>
<br/>
"How do you like my instrument, Luna?" she asked as she filled her, ever so slowly, with the glass rod. "The finest Alinor craftsmanship, don't you agree?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna was past conversation. She moaned softly, her lower lip caught between her teeth, positively shaking with the effort of keeping her hips and back pinned to the bed. Her thighs were sticky with her arousal, and so were the fingers of the hand that was currently tangled in the sheets with a viselike death grip.<br/>
<br/>
"Can you take anymore?" asked Elenwen. "You Bosmer girls are pliant, yes, but still smaller, and this was made with an Altmer woman's dimensions in mind."<br/>
<br/>
"I can take," said Luna through her teeth, "anything you care to give me, my lady. Any and all."<br/>
<br/>
She thrust the dildo deeper in and Luna keened, with pleasure or pain.<br/>
<br/>
"Anything?" she asked again. "Are you sure?"<br/>
<br/>
"Give it to me," said Luna insistently, her voice taking on a rough tenor at odds with her delicate upbringing. "I can take it."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen smiled to herself as she drove the toy into her as deep as it would go, which Luna couldn't see. Her eyes were tightly shut and her face drawn, her whole body pulled taut as a bowstring waiting to be loosed. She could take the whole length and girth of the dildo and revel in it, but she couldn't take much more stimulation without falling over the cliff's edge at which she currently, beautifully hung on. Elenwen's thighs clenched together in sympathy. Her body remembered well what it felt like to be so full, so close to bursting.<br/>
<br/>
There was one more trick in her bag, and now was the time to play it. Stimulating the girl's hot, wet flesh manually was messy, and beneath her dignity besides, but she obviously needed something more for her climax. She rotated the toy slowly, reveling in the nearly animal noises that each small movement coaxed out of her hapless prey. On one side of it was a small protrusion, the only flaw in its otherwise perfectly smooth and elegant design. It felt crude and inelegant just to look at it, but for situations like this one, it worked remarkably well.<br/>
<br/>
"You may move again at my sign, Luna," she said.<br/>
<br/>
She kept turning, and watching, waiting for the moment when the barb would strike home. Luna was biting her lip so hard it almost looked fit to bleed.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Now</em>," she said, at the exact moment the jutting extension pressed against her clitoris.<br/>
<br/>
Luna's back arched convulsively, rising from the bed as her head slammed back against the soft mattress. She cried out, a deep guttural noise quite at odds with her slender, elegant frame. When the cry of her orgasm had been violently wrung out of her, she slumped wilting into the bedsheets. Her loud panting filled the room, her rough breath that wouldn't catch.<br/>
<br/>
"This is the reward that's due to your outstanding service to me, Luna," said Elenwen. "Remember that."<br/>
<br/>
Luna struggled to answer politely, and Elenwen laughed.<br/>
<br/>
"Be still, my dear," she said. "Catch your breath. I'll heat some water for you to clean yourself up with. Can't have you returning to my guests looking less than put together, can we? And yes, of course, you're permitted to stay and enjoy the party. I'd say you've earned it."<br/>
<br/>
She riffled through her wardrobes while Luna washed out of a basin of hot, soapy water, fragrant of lavender and black rose. Now and then she indulged herself in a glance, catching and committing to memory the sight of her long and pliant limbs dripping froth. She found what she was looking for in the safe room, where she kept things she didn't want to get rid of but could see no immediate use for. When she emerged, she found Luna toweling her skin dry and casting about for her party gown.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't bother looking for your dress," said Elenwen. "I got rid of it. I had a feeling if I looked around here, I would find something more suited to your dignity."<br/>
<br/>
She smiled as she presented the folded fabric to an astonished Luna, who shook it out with reverent fingers. Much better quality than the rags that Nords insisted on calling finery, good tailoring, and real Alinor linen. It was not as eye-popping as the gown she'd worn on their first meeting, but really, that was for the best. As impressive as the sight had been, it wasn't the sort of thing one wore in mixed company. Elenwen had a good feeling about Luna, and she was certain that before long, she would find a more appropriate place in which to show off such a garment. To mer who could truly appreciate it for the work of art it was.<br/>
<br/>
"I wasn't sure I would find anything that didn't need hemming," she said lightly, "but I think this will fit quite well. Try it on, won't you? It has a little enchantment on it, of course. I don't know if you find that sort of thing useful, but it's good to have."<br/>
<br/>
Luna glowed with pride as she slipped the linen robe over her bare, still damp, skin. She pulled the hood up experimentally, then folded it down again, reaching back to pull her long hair out of the collar. The midnight blue color and gold trim brought out all her advantages, while still being concealing enough to be decent. No one but the two of them would have to know that she was wearing nothing underneath the robe, which was a secret that Elenwen knew she would delight in.<br/>
<br/>
"Pick yourself out a pair of shoes to go with it, from the wardrobe in the other room," she said, feeling generous. "I'm going to lie down for a moment before I return to my guests."<br/>
<br/>
She poured herself a steadying glass of wine and took it to the bed, arranging herself over the covers. Rarely did a mer of her caliber feel her age, but trying to keep up with the libido of an energetic young Bosmer maiden was as probable a cause as any. She would have gladly drifted off to sleep, except she did still have a party going on<br/>
in the other building, and she wasn't even sure how much time had passed. So consumed had she been with the impromptu tryst. Elenwen determined not to let herself close her eyes, knowing that if she gave in, she wouldn't wake until morning, and there was too much work still to be done.<br/>
<br/>
When Luna emerged from the safe room, dressed and coiffed to perfection, she smiled languidly at her. Or, at least, she <em>meant</em> to.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen blinked in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
No, Elenwen <em>tried</em> to blink in confusion, and failed. How could anyone fail to make a facial expression? How ridiculous. She couldn't be as tired as all that.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah," said Luna, a slow smile spreading over her face. "I see you've already helped yourself to my paralysis poison. How obliging of you, my dear First Emissary. Impressive, isn't it?"<br/>
<br/>
A bolt of white-hot rage shot through Elenwen at the casual smugness of her tone, starting behind her eyes and going all the way down to her toes. She couldn't move to strike the fool girl down. Couldn't slap her, couldn't burn her to a crisp with righteous flame. Auri-El take her, she couldn't even scowl at the insolent wretch.</p>
<p>"Now," said the Bosmer, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I shouldn't like you to think that I'm taking credit for someone else's artistry, especially as marvelous a creation as this. I'm not much of an alchemist myself, so I had to prevail upon a friend -- well, an <em>asset</em>, really, you know how it is -- to make it for me. I myself am more of an <em>illusionist</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen struggled against the effects of the chemicals in her blood, but to no avail.<br/>
<br/>
"Now, don't struggle, dear," said the Bosmer sweetly. "It will only give you a <em>dreadful</em> muscle cramp later on. I speak from experience. Ah, how rude of me! I never introduced myself, did I?"<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen could only glare at her with the fire of a thousand suns.<br/>
<br/>
The Bosmer formerly known as Luna gave a low, thatrical bow, flourishing her arms, and said, "Rosewilde, Master Illusionist Extraordinaire!" She paused and giggled, straightening up again. "At least, that's what they called me in Wayrest. In Anvil I was known as Sister Primrose, but I had to abscond that lovely town before they found out that I wasn't technically a priestess of Dibella. In Stros M'Kai I called myself Nyx the Merciful, and here in Skyrim you've known me as Luna Silvermoon. You see, I have many names."<br/>
<br/>
The poison was beginning to wear off, ever so slightly, and Elenwen knew a faint hope that if she kept the traitorous wench blathering for long enough, she might yet prevail over her. It would be humiliating to be caught in such a position by her guards, but not nearly as compromising as allowing a brazen spy to get into -- and out of -- the most secure location in the entire province. She would lose her posting and all her cachet with her superiors. Ondolemar would be beside himself with joy. He was probably already planning on how he would redecorate her office, once he'd gotten rid of her.<br/>
<br/>
An awful thought occurred to Elenwen and, with great difficulty, she managed to croak, "Who... work...?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm?" asked the girl who wasn't Luna, tilting her head curiously. "Who do I work for? Oh, never fear, my dear First Emmissary. This isn't some principled stance against your presence in Skyrim, or the Thalmor in general. I'm a freelancer, you see. The coin was good, and the adventure better, is my point. As for my employers, I have really no idea what their agenda is." She grinned at her insolently. "You'll have to puzzle that out on your own."<br/>
<br/>
"How... dare...?" croaked Elenwen, the muscles in her face beginning to ache and throb with the effort of trying to form words.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I've dared much worse," said not-Luna confidently. "<em>Daring</em> is practically my middle name, or at least it was in Blacklight." She giggled again. "But I really ought not to tell you that. I might yet return there, someday. For the moment, however, my dear <em>dear</em> First Emmissary, I'm afraid I must take my leave."<br/>
<br/>
She sounded and looked genuinely sad as she raised her hand and cast a glittering spell with a flourish of her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen struggled through her burning-hot rage to form one more question: "<em>Why</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
Not-Luna raised an eyebrow. "I told you, for the money. I am absolutely mercenary, I confess. I'll work for anyone if the pay is right and the job sounds fun. Oh, is that it? You're wondering why I decided to seduce you, instead of a more mundane infiltration technique?" She laughed airily. "Life's not worth much if you don't have fun with it, Elenwen. Which you would be able to tell for yourself, if you managed to have fun more often than, oh, once per decade or so. As for the second time, well... I admit it. You're a more than decent fuck."<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen glared, her face growing hot with the blood flooding to her cheeks. No one had spoken to her with such vulgarity in untold years. It was unbearable.<br/>
<br/>
"Well," said not-Luna, her face growing suddenly serious, "the poison won't last forever, and neither will this spell. I sincerely hope we never meet again, Elenwen. You weren't <em>that</em> good a lay."<br/>
<br/>
She flourished her hand again and disappeared from view.<br/>
<br/>
Elenwen spent almost half an hour, by her count, silently seething on her bed, unable to move much more than her fingers and toes. When finally she regained control of her limbs, she stumbled through the door and down to her desk in the dungeon below. It was mercifully empty, so there was no one about to stand witness to her complete humiliation as she searched her desk to discover what the spy had stolen. It was only after she counted her files and found the missing dossiers that it occurred to her that she'd ordered the Third Emissary to interrogate a prisoner in the dungeons that very night, and now neither her agent nor her captive were anywhere in evidence. She let her head fall to the desk with a loud thump and groaned. There was nothing to it but to bring in all her agents, from the lowest foot-soldier to her very best wizards, and organize a man-hunt for a dark-skinned Bosmer with a smart mouth and a talent for illusions.<br/>
<br/>
There went her promotion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>